


Before We Fall

by Nerd_of_Camelot



Series: Black Sheep [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, M/M, Mentions of kidnapping, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Not Canon Compliant, Past Jack/Vincent - Freeform, Past Punk Jack, Porn With Plot, Pre-Relationship, Rescue Missions, Shameless Smut, basically this is an au where the SEP was run by a private army, it was very Not Legal, private armies, what a way to introduce this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_of_Camelot/pseuds/Nerd_of_Camelot
Summary: After coming back from a mission, Jack runs into Reyes. Literally."Fuck," Jack uttered, "Sorry, I―"But Reyes didn't seem phased. He just quirked a brow at him with a twitch of his lips.There was silence for a moment.
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Black Sheep [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608928
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Before We Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is a mess and it's gonna be posted out of order for the most part - stuff will go up when I get it written, for the most part.
> 
> I'll throw a lowdown on the deets of the AU at the bottom so I don't clog the top. Enjoy!

Dropping from his hiding place above the door, Jack Morrison landed with little more than a soft rush of wind and the faintest of thuds from his work boots to alert any nearby enemies of his presence. But the place was already in chaos, already too loud for anyone to hear his trained footfalls and the minute rustling of his clothes over the cacophony of shouts and thudding of feet just outside this room.

That was Jesse’s doing, of course. That was his part in the plan.

Jesse and Reyes would provide cover and a distraction so that Jack could find Genji and get him out unhindered by the usual constraints applied to his stealth. It was easy as pie in theory, and seemed to be working out just as swimmingly in practice.

Perfect.

The halls he sprinted through were dark, Reyes having cut the power to the main and backup generators at the facility to make things easier. Three-quarters of their team were completely at home in the darkness, after all. It just made his job easier for Reyes to have cut the power.

But, hey, Reyes was good at his job. Jack could grant him that.

He slid to a stop that would have been unsteady if he hadn’t had such a good teacher to train him in balance, just barely staying out of sight in the shadows as a troop of enemy soldiers raced past him. The beam of a flashlight bounced off of his pants and boots, and he thanked every god he could remember (despite not believing in the majority of them) that he’d been allowed to pick matte black boots that didn’t reflect much light. The beam bounced off for a half a second, and the troop continued on as if they hadn’t even seen it.

He bolted for the door marked on the blueprints, the one Genji was being held behind. Time was of the essence. If he wasn't so confident in the abilities of his teammates, Genji included, he'd be worried right about now. Things were going too well. Too perfectly.

He pressed a well-trained ear to the door and heard only the impatient finger-tapping of Genji's gloves against metal. His captors had probably tied him up, secured him to a chair… But Jack didn’t doubt Genji wasn’t under any duress, currently. Raised an assassin, as he was, he was hard to rattle, and he’d probably gathered more than enough information in his time in captivity to be in high spirits. That was just how Genji was.

Careful and slow, so as not to walk straight into an ambush, Jack twisted the knob on the door and pushed it open. The lights were off within, of course, but being so attuned to the dark it wasn’t hard at all for him to make out Genji’s form in the gloom.

He slid the door shut again, creeping around the perimeter of the room and, finding no one but Genji within, crept to the chair.

He wasn’t naive enough to assume that they may not have laid a trap for him here, placed someone other than Genji in this room as a precaution. He would have to be careful.

Arm pressed tight around the throat of whoever was in the chair, Jack placed his lips next to their ear. “What is the first rule of being an assassin?”

He felt his captive’s cheek move against the fabric of his glove, likely the product of them pulling their lips into a wide grin.

“The first rule,” Whispered Genji, sounding quite amused, “Is ‘make your home among the shadows, for the shadows will be your greatest ally’.”

Grinning, Jack released Genji from his sleeper hold, “Hey, Genj.” He greeted, undoing his bindings without further hesitation.

“Hey, Jack.” Genji greeted in return, standing as soon as he was able, “Are we leaving?”

“Would I be here if we weren’t?”

He and Genji were wonderful partners, moving almost as one toward the door while Genji loosed a soft chuckle in response to his question.

“I do not know, Jack. Perhaps I am dreaming.” He joked softly, “It would not be the first time I dreamed of you and the others rescuing me.”

Something in Jack’s chest thudded hard, tugging and squeezing. “You’re not dreaming this time, Genj. Promise.”

“We shall see.”

They exited the room together, and then they were off.

* * *

The moment the four of them settled into the transport that would take them back to base, Genji fell apart, and Jack didn’t blame him in the slightest. Genji had volunteered to be captured by the enemy, of course, and they’d been keeping tabs on him this whole time, but being captured, even willingly, was horrible. Even in practice exercises it was near unbearable for Jack.

None of them commented on it, instead allowing him time to gather himself. Jesse sat at his side and, only after receiving verbal consent from the assassin, wrapped an arm loosely around his shoulders.

This left Reyes and Jack sitting next to each other on the other side of the transport, and frankly it was rather awkward.

Jack didn’t know Reyes as well as he knew Jesse and Genji, although that wasn’t saying much. He didn’t really know  _ anyone _ as well as he knew Jesse and Genji―they were his best friends. They’d  _ been _ his best friends for a while; ever since he’d joined the Program, they’d been the ones prominently at his side. They’d been the first people he was willing to trust in his new situation, and they’d been together ever since.

Reyes was part of the Program as well, of course, but he was always closer to Jesse than he was to Genji or Jack, and that still held true to this day.

Jack knew from experience that both of them had a tendency to chatter away at whoever was next to them on the transport until they got back to base. This was not typically an issue… But Jack and Reyes didn’t have any common interests that Jack was  _ sure _ about, so there wasn’t much that they  _ could _ chatter about.

“So, uh…” Jack eventually tried, speaking low enough that the drone of the engine would drown him out to anyone more than five feet from him―like Genji and Jesse, for instance, “How hard is it to guide Jesse through the shadows?”

Reyes’ lips quirked up on one side, a small laugh leaving him, “Usually it’s hellish. Today wasn’t so bad―how was sneaking to Genji’s room?”

“Not terrible,” Jack managed with a laugh, “Nearly gave myself a heart attack when a troop of those fucks ran past me with a flashlight, but still―wasn’t terrible.”

Reyes laughed as well. It was quiet between them once more.

Jack… Wasn’t necessarily upset about that. It was probably better for him if he  _ didn’t _ get to know Reyes too well. The guy was hot and good at his job, and that was a dangerous cocktail for Jack. Especially since he hadn’t had any reason to separate Reyes from his pool of options after Vincent broke up with him a few months into the program, unlike Genji and Jesse. Those two were attractive, sure―Genji with his soft face and gentle touches and lethal ability, Jesse with his big brown doe eyes and great aim and strong arms―but he saw them as siblings more than options.

Not being close to Reyes meant he, admittedly, had a  _ little _ bit of a crush on the guy for similar reasons to why he found his two best friends attractive. He was built, well-trained, and Jack knew he was more than capable of throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of flour. He had pretty brown eyes and an attractive, overconfident smirk. He was  _ funny. _ He was lethal.

And Jack had quite a lot of fun flirting with death.

Still.

The point was, getting in too close to Reyes  _ now _ would be bad for both of them. Jack wasn’t in the market for a serious relationship and he wasn’t sure Reyes would be down for something casual. No point doing that to themselves, you know?

He’d just continue having dirty fantasies about Reyes and never indulging them, thanks.

* * *

"Fuck," Jack uttered, "Sorry, I―"

But Reyes didn't seem phased. He just quirked a brow at him with a twitch of his lips.

There was silence for a moment.

They’d just gotten back from going to get Genji, had watched Genji and Jesse fuck off to Jesse’s room (where Jesse was no doubt cuddling Genji through the rest of his little breakdown), had delivered a mission report, and now… Now they were alone. In the main quarters of their team’s… Well,  _ quarters. _ And Jack may or may not have run right into Reyes on his way to his bedroom, where he would be safe and alone and could think about things other than Phobia and the Death Order… And running into him  _ may  _ have knocked them both onto one of the couches when they inevitably both stumbled to the side, grabbing each other in an attempt to stay on their feet.

Now, it was obviously no secret to  _ Jack _ that he had something of a crush on Reyes despite not knowing him terribly well. Seriously. That was just a fact―Reyes was hot and seeing him interact with Jesse (and with Jack, himself, over the years) told Jack that Reyes was a pretty stellar guy, really. Not to mention he just had this particular bad-guy air about him… What self-respecting gay man  _ wouldn’t _ be interested in him? Even  _ Vincent _ had made comments back in the beginning about Reyes being hot, and that said a  _ lot. _

Jack shifted, trying to place his hands in a good spot so that he could get up but having a hard time getting a stable grip on the cushions around Reyes’ head.

“Hang on,” He grumbled, trying not to turn red from embarrassment about getting them into this situation. “Let me just…”

Reyes stayed very still, watching him shift until he could actually get one of his legs under him to start getting up. Jack appreciated the lack of movement on his part―made it easier to sort himself out, you know?

Of course, it was even harder not to turn red when he realized he was on top of Reyes on a couch and in prime position to grind down against him. He tried to ignore it and sat up, prepared to simply turn and step away, back onto his feet. But the moment he was upright, Reyes let out a breath and Jack stopped short, cocking his head to the side.

“You look pretty good like that,” Reyes informed him, smirking.

Valiantly refraining from blushing, Jack rolled his eyes and decided not to go anywhere just yet. This could be promising, after all. But for now, he was going to continue to be his usual, sarcastic self. If Reyes wasn’t interested after that, then whatever. He’d get up.

“Of course you think I look good sitting on your lap.” He snorted.

Reyes’ smirk didn’t so much as falter. Not even when he at last moved―laid his hands on Jack’s hips with the slightest narrowing of his eyes. “Well, of course.” He agreed easily, voice dropping a little lower, “Always had a thing for cute blondes.”

Jack found himself smirking back, and in a split second he made the decision to push his luck. “Yeah?” He asked, raising a brow as he shifted to grind down against the other man.

Reyes’ grip tightened on his hips, a grunt leaving the man even if his expression never changed.

“Yeah.” He answered, and pulled Jack down against his lap as he ground up into him.

Jack sighed happily, placing his hands against Reyes’ chest to steady himself a bit as he ground his hips down to meet Reyes with each upward movement of the other’s hips. The angle meant Reyes was doing little more than grinding into the cleft of his ass, but Jack didn’t mind―if anything that was better than getting direct friction on his dick.

He felt it the moment Reyes started to twitch and harden against his ass, and he felt his smirk widen. “Well,” He said, “Lucky for you, I’m cute, I’m blonde,  _ and _ I have a thing for guys who’ll actually tell me what they want.”

Reyes’ brow lifted again as his grip tightened on his hips once more. “Oh, cariño, if I have to  _ tell _ you what I want, you’re too dumb for me.”

Jack actually laughed at that, grinding down harder against him and watching the way it made his eyes narrow and his smirk twitch. “Didn’t say you had to tell me with  _ words, _ ” He chuckled, “Your cock’s doin’ a pretty good job of getting the message across.”

Sure, he’d  _ like _ to be told exactly what Reyes wanted from him, but… Well. He’d settle for this. The jab and general dismissal of needing to tell him was a good enough indicator that Reyes wanted his ass. He’d work on figuring out if it was a one-time thing later. For now…

He ground back against the rapidly hardening cock standing to attention right against his ass and smirked down at the man beneath him. Reyes nearly seemed to  _ growl, _ using his grip to push him against it as he thrust up against him, and if that wasn’t the hottest thing Jack had experienced in the last few years… He let his eyes fall closed as he shifted in time with Reyes’ upward thrusts, breathing still measured and even regardless of his own building erection. He was still in control of himself for now, but he knew the moment Reyes’ hands touched his skin he’d lose every fiber of self-control he had in his body so he needed to enjoy being able to think and act of his own accord while he still could.

He knew how he was, and he knew how touch starved he was, so he knew he’d be little more than a willing hole to fuck by the time it came to that if Reyes so much as brushed his thumb over an exposed patch of skin.

Before Reyes could get the idea, he was moving his own hands down and pushing up under Reyes’ shirt to get at as much of his skin as he could. Reyes grunted, squeezing his hips, but didn’t tell him to stop. Jack took some solace in that, sliding fingers just this side of beginning to shake up the sculpted muscles of Reyes’ abdomen.

“Expected you to be mouthier.” Reyes finally muttered, prompting Jack to open his eyes and chuckle down at him.

“I tend to be just a  _ little  _ bit less of a tool when I’m trying to get fucked.” He replied, tone easy and almost joking.

But it was true―he did have a tendency to be less mouthy when he thought he was due to get dicked down. Amazing how much some dick could help him shut up.

“But if you  _ want _ mouthy,” He found himself continuing, just a little smug as he found himself gripping Reyes’ pecs and rubbing his thumbs over his nipples, “Trust me, I’ve got plenty to say.”

Reyes almost seemed to falter for half a second, a noise leaving him when Jack swept his thumb over those nubs on his chest. But it only lasted half a second. After that he seemed to growl, grinding more intently against his ass.

“You’re a shithead,” He informed Jack, who could only laugh in reply.

“Sure am,” He said, unashamed as he got the idea to move his hands so he could pinch and tease Reyes’ nipples, “But did you expect any less of me?”

Reyes groaned, squeezing his hips hard enough it almost hurt and holding him  _ very _ still against him as a result. His eyes even shut for a second. Were his nipples that sensitive, or was Jack just that annoying?

It was an interesting idea to consider, either way.

He continued toying with the buds between his fingers, pleased as could be when it drew another noise from Reyes before he was being forcibly ground against the man’s dick. He let his own eyes fall closed, not faltering even if it felt  _ really _ good to be manhandled like that. He couldn’t even shift his hips with Reyes holding them so tightly.

Haha,  _ hot. _

Now, the thing was, he could get out if he  _ really _ wanted to.

But he didn’t want to.

So he let it happen and kept toying with the hardened nubs between his fingers.

“Having fun?” Reyes finally asked, voice somewhat rough.

“Tons,” Jack replied, eyes still closed while he enjoyed the feeling of shifting muscles under his fingers and Reyes’ erection grinding against his ass while he sat, trapped, in Reyes’ hold.

It wasn’t really anything that got him going a whole lot, if he was honest. Sure, it all felt nice and promised something more, but until there was skin on skin or his dick actually getting some attention he wasn’t sure he’d really get anywhere. He was hard, of course, he just wasn’t doing anything to interest his dick past that point.

Reyes made a noise, something like a huffed laugh, and then one of his hands left Jack’s hip and Jack mourned the loss. Now he could move again―what a waste of something so hot.

But then that same hand rubbed over his erection and he gasped. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was surprised or because it felt nice. He guessed it didn’t matter. He went along with the way Reyes continued to guide his hips with the one hand he had holding them, but his mind was more on the feeling of Reyes’ hand rubbing him through the front of his pants. He got the strangest feeling that Reyes was absolutely going to take him apart when they finally got past the foreplay.

“Yeah?” Reyes asked, when he finally gave a moan.

“Yeah.” Jack managed to reply, somewhat out of breath.

He peeked his eyes open to see Reyes smirking up at him, and it was at about that moment that he realized he was blushing now. After all his attempts not to get embarrassed… Well, at least they were well into it by the time his cheeks turned red.

The hand that was rubbing him through his pants retreated when they made eye contact, and Reyes only smirked again when he furrowed his brows a little. And then that hand was pushing its way under the edge of his shirt and settling back on his hip.

Jack would be honest, he almost lost his shit.

He didn’t generally consider himself to be  _ that _ touch-starved, but having any kind of physical affection placed on him without a barrier of fabric drove him  _ nuts. _ He always only got affection with clothes in the way. Lord knew he and Genji cuddled  _ all the time, _ but at most he got Genji’s hands in his hair and that was so platonic it almost hurt. This was different. Having Reyes’ big, warm hand on his hip under his shirt was different. Feeling his thumb idly trace over the jut of his hipbone was  _ different. _

Reyes chuckled, and Jack just hoped he hadn’t made any embarrassing noises.

“You should see the way your pupils dilated as soon as I touched your hip.” Reyes said lowly. “Almost can’t see the blue anymore.”

“Been a while since I had somebody touch me without my clothes in the way.” Jack defended, feeling his cheeks heat further.

“It’s cute.” Reyes said with a roll of his eyes, moving his other hand to touch beneath the shirt as well.

Jack tried not to gasp, but he failed and had to close his eyes to escape Reyes’ smirk and his own embarrassment over responding so strongly just to being touched on the hips. Talk about fucking  _ mortifying. _ Don’t mind him, he was just the guy who gasped over having a little skin-on-skin contact, even after not really even making a noise when his actual  _ dick _ was being touched through his clothes.

Reyes didn’t give an obvious response to him closing his eyes (or gasping), just trailed his thumbs over his hipbones and convinced him to start shifting back against his cock again.

“There we go,” Reyes encouraged lowly.

Jack took a breath and resumed toying with the other’s nipples while he shifted against him. Reyes made a noise of approval, trailing his hands up a little further under Jack’s shirt. His nails scraped against Jack’s ribs and the blonde barely managed to bite back a moan.

That just seemed to spur him on, though, because the next drag of his nails was very deliberate.

He shuddered hard and sighed out a noise.

“There we go,” Reyes uttered again.

Fingers brushed over his nipples and he sighed out another noise. He couldn’t exactly speak for Reyes’, but his were  _ sensitive. _ That wasn’t saying much, though―all of him was sensitive. Especially if he was being touched skin-to-skin like this.

Reyes chuckled a little, fingers mimicking Jack’s and carefully pinching and rolling his nipples, and for  _ real _ Jack almost lost his mind. He let out a breathy noise, grinding back a little more forcefully than he intended and redoubling his efforts on Reyes’ chest.

Reyes just seemed to growl again, and the next thing Jack knew he was being pulled down by one of his shoulders, shirt pinned to his collarbone by one strong hand, while the other hand found a comfortable spot in between his shoulders. He went along willingly, but still almost jumped out of his skin when he was stopped about halfway down and Reyes sat up a bit.

The next moment, Reyes’ lips closed over one of his nipples and he lost every ounce of self-control he had left.

Or, well,  _ almost. _

As it was he let out a keen and abandoned his work on Reyes’ chest to grip at his pecs and try to steady himself. Reyes just made an approving noise, holding him firm and suckling at the nub before swirling his tongue around it. He shook a little, squeezing his pecs where he was holding them and trying very hard to hold back a moan.

When there was a hint of teeth, he lost that battle and moaned, low and needy. Reyes made another of those approving noises and just kept at it. Jack’s cock twitched in his pants and  _ hoo boy _ .

Reyes’ hands slid back down his sides and came to grasp his ass through his pants. All Jack could do was moan again, feeling his face burning while he squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

Reyes pulled his mouth away from his nipple and left a bite over his pec that had Jack keening.

“You’ve got such a nice ass, Jackie. Anybody ever tell ya that?”

“Not recently,” Jack managed to reply, a little winded.

“Bet you’d look even cuter than you do right now if you were sitting on my cock.” Reyes continued, as if Jack hadn’t replied at all, “Don’t suppose you’ve got lube?”

Jack spared a thought toward Reyes deciding to move on being sudden, but chose not to question it much. “Lemme…” He pulled his hand (a little mournfully) away from Reyes’ chest and dug into the inside pocket of the jacket he was still wearing. Locating the bottle tucked away under a roll of bandages, he made a soft noise of triumph, “There it is.”

Reyes laughed, turning his face to lave his tongue over Jack’s other nipple as if he was rewarding him for having it. Jack barely avoided dropping the bottle.

Then there was another bite to the skin above his nipple, sure to match the one on the other side, and Reyes was pulling him against his cock again. He took a breath and clutched the lube even as he actively ground back against the obvious lump in Reyes’ pants.

He spared a thought, a  _ very _ brief thought, toward how mortifying it would be for Jesse or Genji to walk in on this.

Then his mind latched onto the idea of Jesse being able to  _ hear _ them, and he had to bite his lip to keep from whining. Being  _ seen _ would be mortifying. Being heard was… Hot.

At least if he was only heard he could pretend he wasn’t just a pliable, willing hole for Reyes and was doing more than just riding his dick because he was cockhungry and he’d been touched.

There was some shifting, and eventually Reyes managed to convince Jack to get off of him.

Face red, shirt falling back into place, legs shaky… Jack managed to stand for a moment while Reyes adjusted his position so he was leaning against the back of the couch instead of laying across the cushions. The man smirked up at him, unbuckling his belt and opening his pants, and Jack felt his knees lock as he watched. God, how many times had he thought about this?

… Too fucking many.

He swallowed when Reyes finally pulled his cock free of the confines of his pants and underwear. The man just grinned and pushed his pants down far enough to be out of the way and beckoned Jack back to him.

Jack was pretty sure it spoke volumes to Reyes that he obeyed and returned to him immediately. He didn’t care―standing between Reyes’ spread legs all he could really think was that he wasn’t sure if he was more eager to suck his dick or ride it. Did Reyes  _ want _ him to suck his dick? He wanted to.

Reyes cocked an eyebrow at him, and Jack swallowed again.

Then, making the split second decision, he dropped to his knees.

“Good boy,” Reyes muttered, seeming to catch on to his intentions when his hands found their place on his thighs.

Jack grinned up at him despite knowing his face must be redder than a sunburnt tomato, and then he leaned forward to lick a stripe up the underside of the other man’s dick. He dragged his tongue over the head slowly, dipping into the slit and tasting that first bead of precum as it welled up. Squeezing Reyes’ thighs, he threw the rest of his caution to the wind and relaxed his jaw even as he pressed a kiss just beneath the head. He licked one last time, then placed his lips over the tip and sucked.

A hand found its way into his hair, and he hummed pleasantly as he began the slow descent onto Reyes’ cock.

And gradually,  _ gradually, _ he dropped to the base and heard Reyes take a startled breath when he realized how far Jack had taken his cock into his mouth and throat.

He peeked his eyes open to look up at the older man, and Reyes’ pupils were blown wide, mouth partway opened.

“Oh, sunshine, I was  _ not _ expecting that on the first pass.” He uttered, surprised, but pleased and approving nonetheless.

If it wouldn’t be weird to contact Vincent after all this time and thank him for being the reason he didn’t have a gag reflex that worked when he was sucking dick, he thought he might actually message his ex-boyfriend to do exactly that.

As it was, he just hummed again and watched Reyes shudder as he sucked and swallowed, then drew back to the tip before dipping back down. His own cock strained against the zipper of his pants, and he only felt a little bit abashed and awkward when he shifted to be able to grind his erection against his own thigh.

Eventually, Reyes pulled on his hair, and Jack pulled off his dick even if he had to pause to moan first.

“Prep yourself,” Reyes ordered him, voice rough with arousal.

Jack didn’t hesitate to retrieve the bottle of lube he’d discarded next to his leg, sitting up a little straighter on his knees to undo his pants and push them down. Reyes, sitting up to watch him, seemed to swallow and grip the cushions upon seeing he wasn’t wearing any underwear.

Jack threw him a grin, lubing two fingers and reaching back to tease against his own entrance before sliding one of them in.

The prep was, admittedly, a rushed job.

Jack was impatient and his stupid, cockhungry brain just kept looking at Reyes’ hard and leaking cock and thinking how nice that was going to feel inside of him. He was so  _ thick _ . He was going to spear him open and Jack was going to love every second of it… So the moment he could fit a third finger inside of himself without any major discomfort, he deemed it a done deed and withdrew them.

Unabashed, he completely discarded his pants and boots before doing anything else, then climbed into Reyes’ lap and pushed him back against the back cushion. Reyes watched him with hungry, predatory intensity, hands meeting Jack’s hips immediately.

It took a lot of willpower to not melt immediately, and to squirt one last bit of lube into his hand to smear over Reyes’ cock. The other groaned, squeezing his hips and shoving his face into his neck. Jack allowed it, of course, and as soon as he’d finished smearing the lube around and thoroughly coating Reyes’ shaft with it, he was shifting again.

He lined up with the head of Reyes’ cock and sank down onto it―it was minimally uncomfortable, of course, since he’d done a pretty shoddy job of prepping himself, but he didn’t care enough to stop. The feeling would go away as soon as he got used to the stretch, after all.

As he sank down onto the thick, hot length, Reyes pulled away from his neck to shove his shirt back up to his chin and lave bites, kisses, and licks over his pecs. Jack groaned, legs shaking, and managed to sink to the base before Reyes started attacking him in tandem.

With lips closed around one of his nipples and teeth teasing at the sensitive nub, Jack found himself bracing himself on Reyes’ shoulders while a whine built in his throat. It felt… It was a lot. Especially with Reyes’ hands all over his skin, one holding onto his asscheek and the other squeezing one of his tits.

He took a breath and slowly lifted back up, groaning at the feeling and clinging to Reyes’ shoulders. Just as he prepared to drop back down, Reyes rolled his hips up to help, and all discomfort faded.  _ God _ that felt good. He gasped out a noise as they repeated the motion together.

“Yeah?” Reyes purred, leaning back and looking up at him, squeezing him with a grin. “Gonna make some pretty noises now that I’m in you, cariño?”

Jack couldn’t help being a bit of a brat, he really couldn’t―all he could think to say or do in reply was smirk and purr, “If you can make me, Reyes.”

That drew a low growl from Reyes, who began to tease at one of his nipples again while still giving him that damn near predatory grin. Jack felt his smirk falter a bit, a gasp interrupting his breathing briefly. But he clamped down on the desire to moan when Reyes continued to thrust up into him at a leisurely pace. He may be fairly short on self-control at the moment, but he was competitive at heart. He wouldn’t give Reyes the satisfaction of ‘pretty noises’ unless Reyes could force it out of him.

Thankfully, Reyes seemed to be up to the challenge.

He gripped Jack’s ass hard enough Jack  _ thought _ he might leave a mark, and against his better judgement that excited him. He wanted that. He wanted to have Reyes’ handprints on him―didn’t care if it was a bruise or just a fading red mark. His poor brain just wanted the mark.

But nevertheless, he gripped hard and pulled him down into each of his upward thrusts and Jack couldn’t do anything but hold onto him and try not to gasp or moan.

“Not―” He managed to say, “Not gonna let me do any of the work, huh, Reyes?”

Reyes laughed, throaty and low, “Call me Gabe.” He ordered, instead of answering the question.

Jack barely suppressed a shudder at the order. Lord knew he’d been waiting to hear that for  _ literally the entire time they’d known each other. _ He just never expected it’d be in this situation. Already on his dick and only  _ just now _ being told to call him by his first name.

He could only laugh in reply, bracing himself harder on Gabe’s shoulders so he had enough leverage to push himself down more forcefully on the next downward motion. Gabe gasped, and he grinned even though it made his stomach swim from the feeling and the fact Gabe was  _ actually making noise. _ God it sounded nice…

“Only got first name privileges when I’m riding your dick, eh?” He asked, managing to sound somewhat smug and quirk a brow even though he was tingling from head to toe with every thrust.

Gabe snorted, pinching the nipple he’d been toying with and making him gasp before that hand dragged down to his other asscheek to grip and pull him down into the next thrust with enough force to jolt him and shock a second gasp out of him.

“Maybe if you’re real good you’ll get to keep calling me Gabe after we’re done.”

He shuddered a little against his will, but if Gabriel noticed he didn’t comment on it, just kept controlling the motions of his hips with a vice grip on his ass. Jack bit down on his lip to stop the moan when they shifted and the next thrust brushed past his prostate. He shuddered hard at the same moment, and Gabriel grinned that predatory grin once more.

One hand left the grip on his ass.

He didn’t get a chance to miss its presence―the next second it returned with a sharp slap that punched a gasp out and forced him to release his lip. He didn’t doubt that was exactly Gabe’s plan, though. The very next second after that, Gabe pulled his hips down to meet his again with the barest shift of position.

Fucker managed to figure out exactly where his prostate was.

The thrust hit it dead on and Jack, mouth open from the gasp and not expecting it,  _ moaned. _

And Gabe, smug bastard, smirked up at him.

It didn’t last long, though not because Jack managed to retaliate. No, of course Gabe’s smirk only disappeared from view because he leaned back up to resume his attack on Jack’s chest. Jack, though he’d be embarrassed later, whined as soon as Gabe’s lips touched his pecs again.

He didn’t have time to be embarrassed in the moment―not with Gabe still guiding his hips through each thrust and ramming up into his prostate.

_ “There’s _ the pretty noises.” Gabe muttered, still smug, and closed his lips around one of Jack’s nipples before he could reply.

Under such an onslaught, Jack barely had the self control to bite down on his lip again. A well-timed bite on the sensitive skin of his nipple had him releasing it again shortly with a choked sort of noise. Another smack on his ass a second later made him moan again, and all he could do was cling to Gabe and move along with him.

He couldn’t force himself to stay quiet much longer than that.

He melted into the movements and dropped his head against the top of Gabriel’s, where he moaned and gasped and whined… But he held back on moaning Gabe’s name. It was all he could hold back on, at this point. All he had the self-control to avoid―not because he was worried about actually calling him by his name, but because he knew Gabe was waiting for it.

“Harder,” He managed gasp, pressing his face into Gabe’s close-cropped hair and revelling in the way Gabe growled into his chest in reply.

But then those strong hands gripped his ass tightly again, hard enough he was  _ sure _ he’d have handprints leftover, and Jack didn’t really have a chance to think before Gabe was pulling him down hard and fast.

The wet, smacking noise they made when their hips met just about shattered what little self-control he had left, along with the feeling. “G―” He bit down hard on his lip to restrain the rest of the word.

“Oh, no, cariño.” Gabe growled, “None of that.”

He pulled him down harder,  _ somehow, _ and Jack couldn’t keep his mouth shut against the moan this time.

“G-abe―” He gasped, breath hitching, and he knew the game was lost.

Gabe would be getting everything he wanted.

“Good boy,” The man purred, leaving another bite on his tit that Jack was  _ pretty _ sure was going to stay for a while.

Self-control gone, he sagged into Gabriel’s hold and clung to him, moaning wantonly and only being embarrassed when he thought Genji and Jesse might be able to hear him. No one else would matter, of course, and it was hot if they  _ could _ hear him, but also… He had to look them in the eyes tomorrow. Genji would never let him live it down.

… Oh well.

He kept moaning, uttering Gabriel’s name while he fucked him senseless and,  _ God _ he hadn’t felt this good since  _ Vincent. _ Then again, no one else had touched him since back then. Not like this. He clenched down on Gabriel’s cock just to try and savor the feeling as much as he could.

Gabriel groaned, licking up between his tits and nipping at every piece of skin he could get at. Jack could only shudder. The knot in his stomach had flickered into existence and just squeezed tighter with every thrust and brush of Gabriel’s skin against his. He wasn’t sure he wanted this to be over already, but there wasn’t much he could do about it.

He’d never been very good at holding off on orgasming.

Vincent used to tease him about that. He bet Gabe was going to end up teasing him about it too.

“Gabe,” He gasped, “I’m…”

“Good,” He growled in reply, not waiting for him to try and finish the sentence.

Prying his hands off of Gabe’s shoulders, he pushed them up under his shirt again to squeeze his tits. Gabe chuckled and sucked at a spot he’d apparently decided he liked on Jack’s own chest, seeming to enjoy it very much when it made Jack whimper and squeeze his pecs harder.

Mouth sufficiently loosened, he couldn’t manage to shut himself up before he uttered, “Fuck. Wanna cum on your tits.”

He was sure it wasn’t his imagination when Gabe shuddered in reply and pulled him down particularly hard.

“Then do it, cariño.” Gabe uttered, low and rasping.

He scrambled briefly to push Gabe’s shirt up and out of the way, starting to get a little shaky as his orgasm built further. Just the thought of being able to cum on those perfect pecs was hurrying him along faster than he wanted to admit. He’d wanted to do that for a long time, if he was honest―first time he saw Gabe shirtless he’d popped a boner thinking about it.

It took maybe another thirty seconds before Jack felt himself seize up, choking on a moan. Gabe groaned.

He came, hard, and Gabe didn’t even stop moving him. Just fucked him through it even as he felt some of his seed hitting his own hands where he was holding Gabe’s shirt. He went pretty much boneless in Gabe’s grasp after that, still gasping and moaning but done for the time being.

He’d be able to put up with the overstimulation until Gabe finished, he was sure.

But then Gabe was pulling him off completely and  _ somehow _ manhandling him back down onto the floor. From there, on his knees, he looked up at Gabriel, not sure he comprehended what was going on. What was he doing?

Gabe grinned at him, pushing a hand into his hair while the other gripped the base of his shaft. “Gonna cum on that pretty face, yeah?”

All trepidation and worry left Jack in an instant, and he nodded eagerly.

Still grinning, Gabe began to stroke his cock at the same pace he’d been fucking Jack. He let out little breathy noises here and there that drove Jack  _ nuts _ and managed to grin smugly through the whole ordeal.

When he could no longer stand to look and Gabe seemed to be twitching in his hand, he closed his eyes and dropped his mouth open, which Gabe quietly praised him for. His voice seemed choked.

Almost the very next second, he felt the first spurt hit his chin and one of his cheeks.

He held still, dick valiantly attempting to get hard again, while Gabe stroked out his release onto his face. He wasn’t sure what the noise he made was when Gabe seemed to go out of his way to spurt some onto his still-exposed chest, but Gabe’s answering rumble of a moan told him it was a good noise to make.

Cum splattered over his face, he managed to peek one eye open when it seemed like Gabe was done.

Gabe smirked down at him, thumb stroking at his hairline while his other hand rested at the base of his cock. Jack could only smile dazedly back, feeling much calmer and more at peace than he had in a long time. Maybe he’d just needed to get all those pent up emotions fucked out of him.

Then, eye catching on one final thin rope of cum dripping from the tip of Gabe’s dick, he found himself leaning forward to lick it up. Gabe groaned, hand tightening in his hair.

“You look real goddamned pretty like that.” He grumbled, “If I could get it goin’ again this soon after the first time I might just let you suck it again.”

Jack felt his lips pull up into a smirk, and he glanced up at him with his good eye before leaning in a little closer and closing his lips over the head to suck gently, tonguing the slit.

Gabe groaned again.

Jack took pity and pulled back off after a moment, admiring the mess he’d made on Gabe’s chest and briefly considering cleaning it off of him.

First, though…

He reached up to wipe away some of the mess on his face, rethinking his plan just in time to meet Gabe’s eyes again and lick it off his fingers.

“You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?” Gabe asked, voice gravelly.

He grinned and repeated the motion of wiping off some of it only to lick the mess off his fingers. He didn’t offer a verbal response, but Gabe seemed to catch the drift.

The man watched while he cleaned his face, breathing heavy and somewhat labored, and fell easily back onto the couch when Jack rose up and gently pushed him.

Straddling his lap again, he held Gabe’s shirt out of the way and began the task of cleaning up.

“Fuck.” Gabe uttered, hand ending up on the back of his neck, where he squeezed.

Jack wouldn’t lie―part of the reason he was cleaning him with his tongue was so he had an excuse to lick those tits again. Who knew when he’d get another chance? It had taken way too long to get to do this the  _ first _ time.

“We should probably get dressed,” Jack said, casually, finally moving off of him and licking his lips while he hunted for his discarded pants.

“I―” Gabe started, then stopped, then tried again, “Yeah. Yeah, probably.”

“Let’s do this again sometime, yeah?” Jack threw him a glance, cocking an eyebrow while he pulled his pants up.

Gabe’s stupor seemed to evaporate immediately, lips pulling into a smirk. “Oh, you can count on that, sunshine.”

“Looking forward to it,” Jack purred,  _ “Gabe.” _

He promptly sauntered out of the room, like he hadn’t ever been embarrassed and hadn’t just been all over Gabe’s dick. Behind him, he heard Gabe utter another curse, sounding breathless.

* * *

“So what did you get up to last night, after Jesse and I went to his room?” Genji asked, casual as could be and seeming genuinely curious.

“Oh, you know.” Jack shrugged, sipping his coffee, “Gave a mission report with Reyes, came back here, sucked Gabe off and rode his dick on the couch, took a shower, played phone games…”

Genji nodded along as if nothing was out of the ordinary, only to have his eyes widen and head jerk in Jack’s direction. “I―  _ What.” _

“What?” Jack raised his brows, hiding the shit-eating grin he wanted to give.

“What was between coming back to the quarters and taking a shower?” The assassin asked, slowly.

“Oh, that?” Jack couldn’t contain the grin anymore. “Yeah, I sucked his dick and then we fucked. It was lit.”

Genji stared for a moment, seemingly processing this, then slowly,  _ slowly _ nodded. He turned away, grabbed the pot of coffee, and promptly poured half of it down his throat, straight out of the pot. He waited a moment, then slowly turned back to him while he finished swallowing. “Congrats on getting dicked down.”

“Thanks.”

He barely contained the laughter threatening to burst out, but the moment Jesse came in and asked the still visibly confused and distressed Genji what was wrong, he could not control it any longer. He burst out cackling and dropped his head onto the table.

Genji did not tell Jesse what was wrong.

Jack didn’t either.

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, the lowdown on this AU.
> 
> Basically, Jack joined a private army called Phobia when he was 17 because of Reasons that will be seen to later. He enrolled in their SEP and went through all that fun shit. It's been 4 years and in that time he's become very good friends with Genji (who joined because he wanted to and they promised good prosthetics after he got into a significantly less serious fight with Hanzo) and Jesse (who joined because he was running from Deadlock), while he kind of/sort of knows Gabriel (who joined for who the fuck knows).  
> Also in that time he's been promoted several times and transferred between units, eventually ending up in the Covert Ops division - the Death Order. The Omnic Crisis appears to have settled down (though it isn't over) and he and the rest of the team are basically just on retainer in case something goes wrong. Another private army (a sort of prototype Talon, from the looks of things) is on the rise and Genji allows himself to be kidnapped to snoop in on their plans.  
> In the aftermath, well, this shit happens.
> 
> There's a lot of details I have to skim over but that's the lowdown!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading.


End file.
